Maybe Getting Hit by Lightning was a Good Thing
by Axsm
Summary: Axel/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was cold. It was raining. It was foggy. It was everything a classic movie would describe one of the depressing scenes. Which is exactly how I felt. It was the second week since I found out he cheated on me, and the first week since he disappeared.

*Flashback*

It was our 2 year anniversary, Lea and I.

He was everything to me, he was just, perfect. Bright red hair, bright green eyes. I was in love, I was sure of it. It wasn't a middle school crush, it was love. The Kind in the movies. If only I had known that that would change as soon as I turned the corner.

He was with her. Kissing her. My sworn enemy since kindergarten.

Arlene, she was evil. Pure. Evil. Beach blond hair, blue eyes. Some men would describe her as the perfect girl. Not in my book. If it wasn't trying to sabotage my science project accidentally' dropping her lunch on me, she was trying to steal Lea. This time, she had gotten to him.

I stared. My face was completely emotionless.

That's when he saw me. His eyes full of plead to be forgiven, Arlene's full of victory.

"Nea! It's not what you think!"

I let my emotions show themselves. I wasn't on the verge of tears, yet.

I turned around and started walking back to my house, still calm. I started running as soon as I hear Lea running after me.

Once I entered my house I kicked off my shoes, the tears threatening to fall.

"Nea, honey? Are you okay?"

My mom was always there for me, helped me fight my battles. But not this time, I had to fight alone. I wouldn't let her calming voice get to me this time. So, instead of answering her I just ran up the stairs to my sanctuary.

It was the place I would go whenever I was depressed. I would play the piano and draw. The Bright white walls kept me sane.

I hadn't been there in two years. Lea had made me promise never to go back in there. He said he hated seeing me sad.

As soon as I sat on the piano bench and opened it, I heard the front door burst open and Lea's voice demanding to know where I was. I heard my mom's calm voice telling him I went upstairs, then Lea mumbling to himself.

I turned my attention to the piano and started playing.

_All this time I was waiting hoping you would come around_

_I've been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down_

I heard doors opening and closing as he searched for me.

_it's taking me this long, but baby figured you out_

_And you think it will be fine again but not this time around_

Again, doors opening and closing. They were getting closer.

_You don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't want to hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I won't believe you baby like I did before _

_You're not sorry no more, no more, no_

The doors opening and closing were very close now. I could hear Lea grumbling and getting frustrated.

_Lookin' so innocent_

_I might believe you if I didn't know_

_Could'a loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

He had grown sick of trying to search the rooms for me. I heard him talking to himself, when I heard him call himself stupid.

_And you got your share of secrets_

_And I'm tired of being last to know_

_And now you're asking me to listen_

_Cuz its worked each time before_

I heard footsteps approaching the vent that I used as an entrance to my sanctuary.

_But you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't want to hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby like I did before_

_You're not sorry no no no noo_

_You're not sorry no no no noo_

I sang, slightly increasing my volume. I wanted him to find me. I wanted to bring his hopes up, then crush him. He crashed into the room just as I started the next verse.

_You had me calling for you honey_

_And it never would've gone away no_

_You use to shine so bright_

_But I watched our love it fade_

I heard him sigh, and slump against the wall. I knew what he was doing. He loved it when I sang, he said it made him happy.

_So you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone _

_This is the last straw_

_There's nothing left to beg for_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I won't believe you baby like I did before_

_I sighed as I ended the song and got up. I turned towards him and walked up to him. He had his head down, not even glancing when he heard my footsteps._

_"So.. I'm guessing you and Arlene are a thing now?"_

_He looked up at me, green orbs filled with sadness. _

_"No, she came onto me. She pushed me against the wall. She wouldn't let me escape. Please Nea-"_

_I sighed. I couldn't stay mad at him, he was just, too perfect. I shook my head and looked at him._

_"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"_

_"Please babe, please just lis-"_

_"Don't. Don't call me that. Can't you see I'm trying to be mad at you here?"_

_He smiled. Good god, his smile was just amazing._

_He got up and stared into my brown eyes. I tried hard to keep myself from smiling and blushing like he always made me do. I took a deep breath._

_"Nea, I know you can't stay mad at me, and you know I can't stay mad at you." He said pushing a strand of hair behind my ear leaving a tingling feeling on my cheek. _

_He smirked. I had lost it at that point. I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks, still fighting the smile, but starting to fail._

_He could see that. He wanted me to smile. So he did what he had to. He leaned in slowly and kissed me. After we pulled apart I fought harder not to smile but failed. I smiled. He _

_laughed._

_"I knew I could make you smile. We good?"_

_"Y-Yeah." I said, still blushing like mad and smiling like an idiot._

_"You're a dork." He said and smiled, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder._

_"GAH! Put me down!" I said struggling to get out of his grasp as he did nothing put push me through the door and out of the vent._

_When we got back into my bedroom he put his hands on my shoulder and looked me sternly in the eyes_

_._

_"Now, are we going to have an amazing 2 year anniversary, or should we have a repeat of last year?"_

_I smiled and I packed my stuff. Tonight, his parents were out of town and I was staying over at his house._

_As soon as we were going to leave my house my mom stopped me._

_"Nea, if you get pregnant, I will ground you for the rest of your life and forbid you to see anyone."_

_I laughed and rolled my eyes at my moms sternness._

_"Nea, I'm serious, don't get pregnant, you're way too young. And plus, I'm way too young to have grandchildren."_

_"Whatever Mom, bye!"_

_*End flashback*_

_I smiled. That was a good night. We watched movies, prank called people and we just did anything normal teenagers would do at a sleep-over.. minus loosing our virginity of course.._

_But at this point, I wished I would have been become pregnant with his child. At least, that way, I would have had something to remember him by. _


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes fluttered open as soon as my alarm clock blared it's annoying beeping. I slammed my hand down on the 'snooze' button so I could get more sleep but I didn't. I just couldn't get back to sleep.

I groaned and got out of my bed, turning of my alarm clock, but turning on my radio to some over-auto-tuned song. I walked over to my closet and opened it.

My closet was pretty much bare. Not like a normal teenagers. A few shirts here, some tight pants over there. Shorts and skirts, some sweat-shirts. The outfit I would where today, the first day I go back to school since the disappearance, was an outfit that was all Lea's.

The only reason I had an outfit that was only his is because he let me borrow his clothes a lot, and I never gave them back. Which I'm glad I didn't.

His favorite jeans, his favorite shirt, shoes, and sweatshirt. I smiled when I looked at myself in the mirror, remembering the cheesiest thing I had ever heard him say.

*Flashback*

We had a nice day at the park. The two of us. It was our day, nothing could ruin it. Until it started to rain.

I watched the clouds turn grey and I felt a drop of rain on my arm.

"Lea."

"Hm?" He replied handing me a flower that he had apparently struggled to get because his hands were covered in dirt.

I laughed. "I think it's going to start to rain so-"

Just then it started to down-pour. I looked at Lea.

His hair was drenched, covering his eyes. He frowned. I smiled.

"You are so mean."

"What, for laughing because you look adorable?"

He just glared and took my hand to start running to his house. When we got there his mother didn't look very happy.

"I told you it was going to rain…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He replied to angry-mom and picked me up and carried me to his room, setting me on the bed and going to his closet to get us some clothes.

I yawned and curled up on his bed when he sat me up to hand me the clothes.

I cocked my head in confusion.

"Are you sure you want me to wear those? They are your favorite.."

He smiled.

"Only my favorite for my favorite." He replied and kissed me on the cheek pushing me to the bathroom.

*End flashback*

I sighed and walked out of my room to go downstairs to find again, my mom drunk and my dad gone. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen.

Digging though the drawers, I found nothing. I sighed and just decided to buy something on the way to school.

Grabbing 15 munny off of the table I said bye to my mom, which of course I got no response and headed to my car.

Before I left my driveway I thought about how my friends would react to seeing me Lea-less. I sighed and drove out of my driveway, stopping somewhere to eat, of course, then heading off to school.


End file.
